


Brand My Soul

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Soul Brands [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Once upon a time, Qrow had been excited to hear the words hidden in his skin. Then he realized what would be said and what his semblance was and he decided it was better if he never heard them.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Soul Brands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868920
Comments: 44
Kudos: 155





	Brand My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I noticed this OT4 tag a while back and the fact that there was nothing under it so my muse (Talaeri) said... "Hey- you could fix that." I pointed it out to Beware_The_Tristero and they encouraged me finally to do it. (I threw the challenge back at them so now we have TWO stories for this tag.) 
> 
> I won't lie... This is like 7.5K of Qrow angst and heartbreak but I swear it has a happy ending.

When he was a small child (before he knew his semblance, before he knew he was a living curse) Qrow used to love getting glimpses of the words and emblems of the older tribemates, the brands left behind by their soulmates. He would wonder what his soulmates would be like (he had four places on his body where the words were waiting to be called to the surface by the right voice) and if they would like him. Out of curiosity he spent hours, if not days, studying the hidden words, (they were lurking just under his skin, a slightly different shade than his flesh) trying to get an idea of what they thought of him. (The words could take years to be summoned, not always at the first meeting.) 

He regretted spending (wasting) so much time on the words (none of his soulmates seemed happy to have him around), especially after his semblance became known. He decided that soulmates were a mistake and that they would all be better off if the words stayed buried where they would never be seen. His soulmates had a chance at happiness so long as their emblems never branded themselves on his skin. (At least one of them was probably one sided, if not more or all of them.) 

He picked up drinking along the way (to deal with the depression, the nightmares he’d never be rid of, the constant weight of his semblance, the deaths of people who shouldn’t have died, the ones he couldn’t save because he hadn’t been enough) and he wondered if the voice around his ankle was talking about his bad habit. It didn’t matter, he would never tell them he was their soulmate. They could judge him all they wanted and he’d walk away like they didn’t mean anything. (Like they didn’t forever own a piece of him.)

Qrow made the decision then that he would never foster an actual relationship. Never let anyone get that close to him. He made the choice that he’d never be interested in someone past their looks and to never be with the same person twice. (It was the easiest way to keep his distance from the world. It would keep his soulmates safe from him and all the misery he brought.)

~

It wasn’t fire that came to him first. It was ice. A bone deep ice that pierced the back of his left shoulder, leaving him unable to use his arm for several minutes afterwards. Qrow found himself struggling to breathe. He knew what that meant. One of his soulmates had died. He cried for them, mourned the loss, even if he’d never met them. (Except he was pretty sure he had. He wondered if meeting him is what caused their death.) He wondered what the voice that would never speak the words would have sounded like. (Tried to remind himself he didn’t want to know.) At least they wouldn’t have to bear the disappointment of him being in their life.

_“I needed you, why weren’t you there?”_

Knowing what the words had been felt like more of a curse than actually hearing them. (Like they were accusing them of not saving them. Like he should have been there to keep them alive and safe.) He drank way more than he should have that night but he still couldn’t forget the feeling or the writing (a script that was small and flourished, pretty, familiar in a way he refused to acknowledge) that was no longer part of his body.

(He ignored the part of him that told him he knew who it had been. That he’d known her for years. It was too easy to hear her voice asking him why he hadn’t saved her if he admitted what he knew to be true. Denial was better. He could still be there for his family without the guilt and shame killing him this way. He could still look them in the eyes as long as they didn’t know.)

~

The first time the hidden words sear themselves into his skin isn’t his best moment. He’d just gotten interrupted in his fight with Winter (totally worth it) when he felt the phrase mark him. (He’s grateful honestly, it allows him to mask his reaction to the realization.) Still, he felt off balance in a way he was distinctly unfamiliar with. (Drunk as he was, he definitely wasn’t drunk enough to deal with this.)

_“And you. What are you doing here?”_

He was so dazed from the branding that he honestly couldn’t remember what he’d said or done to answer the question. Later, in Oz’s office, he admitted (to himself only) that he was more antagonistic than necessary because of the lingering tingle over his heart. (Of course the tin man had to brand his heart. The asshole. (He ignored the rational part of his brain that told him Jimmy had no control over the soulmark.))

That night standing in front of the mirror, crimson eyes traced the blue gear and paintbrush symbol of James’, his words, the letters neat and precise, black and curved around the edge of the circle, he decided he’d never be able to take off his shirt around other people again. At least he knew he hadn’t branded the handsome Atlesian, the man would have probably shot him if he had dared to. (There was still a chance he might, he’d have to avoid speaking to the other whenever he could.)

~

The second time Qrow’s skin burns is during one of the worst times of his life. Beacon had fallen, Ozpin was dead, Yang was missing an arm, Ruby had only just woken up after having witnessed one of her friends murdered. He severely regretted having just emptied his flask, staring down into irritated pale blue eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Realization setting in as the tall (attractive) blond stood up.

_“What, I can’t stay here?”_

He didn’t trust himself to answer (he knew his silence would anger his friend more but he’d lost his voice when the blond’s emblem scorched him). He could feel those eyes on him, a heavy weight that wouldn’t leave as the brawler stalked passed him, though he couldn’t hold the furious gaze. It was a wonder he’d been able to get through the talk with Ruby while staying calm. (The alcohol might have had something to do with it. It numbed the burning of the words wrapped around his left thigh and the emblem on his outer hip. Damn it Tai.)

Now he’d have to be even more careful around the house when he visited. James had made it so he could never take off his shirt. Tai had just ensured his pants never came off either. Two soulbonds to hide. (He’d known at least one would be one-sided, Tai had been branded by Summer shortly after they graduated. He covered the location with his tattoo after her death stole the words and brand away.) After he retreated (fled) to his room and the attached bathroom, (both doors locked, he couldn’t risk an interruption) he traced the edges of the yellow wing-heart-fire design Tai had chosen as his own, the words burned black around his upper thigh. The large looping writing curled from the outside, around the front, to end on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Of all the places to mark him… (He tried to tell himself to cheer up, at least it wasn’t on his ass. It didn’t help.)

~

The third and final time he feels the fire trace the barely noticeable letters he actually reacts. Likely due to the fact that it’s the first time it happens that he isn’t drunk enough to play it off. (He isn’t drunk at all, hasn’t had anything since Argos which was a whole other problem to deal with.) Qrow discovers fast that without alcohol to filter the sensation (it had burned around his left ankle like a shackle of fire he could never escape) or to fuel his actions he had no idea what he should do. (He can’t tell the other, he deserves better. He’s too earnest, too sincere.) Gorgeous teal eyes hold him in place, even when he considers jumping out the back of the truck.

_“You shouldn’t do that, you know.”_

He remembered thinking once that the words were talking about his drinking, so his first reaction is to assure the other that he’s stopped. (He remembers thinking that he wouldn’t care what the voice thought of him too. He’d been so wrong.) Clover corrects him though, it wasn’t the drinking he’d been talking about. Qrow feels trapped (he _is_ trapped: by the words, by the truck, by _Clover_ ), struggling to change the subject before the Operative catches on. He’s not sure what to say or do now. He’s actually pretty sure he shouldn’t say anything so he doesn’t risk branding Clover with his mark.

When the mission is over and they’d gone their separate ways, Qrow’s certain he kept the other from learning the truth. (He wished he knew if this one was one-sided, it was bad enough Jimmy’s bond could go both ways, he didn’t want to drag Clover down with him too.) He’s hiding in the bathroom again (every door locked just to be safe) when he removes his boot and sock to see what had been left behind. The black writing is stark against his pale skin, the lettering large and curled, with a slight slant to them even over the protrusion of the bone. The words circled the entirety of his ankle, ending at the beginning (it almost feels like a message in itself somehow). The green clover and horseshoe mark was hidden on the soft skin of his inner ankle, which was a relief. He still wouldn’t be able to take off his socks but at least the mark was inwards where it would be harder to see by accident.

~

“The fuck!?” Qrow flailed as he was laid flat just inside the double doors, finally managing to get a grip of the mass of fur to lift it off of him. “Zwei?” There was laughing (familiar laughing) that called his attention deeper into the room as he tried to get up. “Tai? How did you get here?” When Qrow had been called to Jimmy’s office he’d had the same brief panic of worrying how he was going to avoid talking too much. He’d expected the tall man to want to talk about a mission, or a plan or something of the sort. He did not expect to walk in and find his friend standing next to Clover (fuck, fuck, all three were in the same room, why?) in front of the large desk. (There was a god damned reason he let Ruby do all the talking when they’d first arrived at Atlas.)

“I sent an airship for him shortly after your arrival. You said that all of you had been traveling and that it had been nearly a year since you left Patch. I thought he may want an update on his family even if he chose not to come and see them.” Of course he had. Qrow tried not to glare at the General. He meant well honestly. And while being away from Tai had been something of a mixed blessing to him with the mark on his leg, his nieces probably didn’t feel the same. It wouldn’t be fair of him to pick a fight when James had been doing the girls a favor.

“But…”

“Don’t worry. Peter was injured by Grimm so he’s going to take care of the house and take over my classes at Signal.” Tai waved off the main two concerns he could have raised with an absent motion of his hand. Qrow’s not actually sure he was going to bring either up. He just felt like he had to put up some kind of argument.

Clover rested a friendly hand on the older blond’s shoulder. “Taiyang said you and he used to be partners at Beacon, so the three of us will probably take a few missions together and then start pairing up based on mission requirements for efficiency.”

“But first I want to get some sparing in. You and I haven’t gone at it in a while and I want to get a feel for what the guy who took my place as your partner is like in a fight.” Tai playfully nudged the brunette with a wide grin. Qrow could already feel a certain kind of dread setting in. He wasn’t sure he’d survive their friendship sane. 

~

Watching Tai throw Clover around the training room was an interesting experience to say the least. He gave the brunette props- the man put up a hard fight and never gave up. It was pretty obvious that the Ace was nowhere near skilled enough to take on the brawler in melee combat though. It was entertaining to watch him try anyways. Or at least it had been until the younger man had squirmed out of his shirt to get free of a hold. 

There on the outside of his right ribs was the same blue gear and paintbrush emblem that rested over his heart. 

_“Your accomplishments are your own ability, not your semblance’s. Be proud of them.”_

He knew that crisp handwriting. He saw it every time he looked in a mirror or down. Qrow was walking out before he even knew he was moving. Not ignoring the calls from the two men so much as never having heard them. His mind was racing as he took to the safety of his quarters, locking the door and retreating to the bedroom. (He locked that door too. And then braced it so that it hopefully couldn’t be forced open.) 

James had branded Clover. 

He knew that as certainly as he knew the man had marked him. Were all of his remaining Soulbonds one-sided then? Was it safe for him to talk around all three of them now? The former tribesman ached. (He was getting better, enough that he had started to hope that maybe he could be good enough for at least one of his soulmates. Apparently he’d been wrong.) Curling up in bed, he cried out all the feelings he couldn't describe (hurt, relief, envy… love) until he felt like he’d run dry of tears, the harsh sobs quaking his slender body. 

Before sleep dragged him under, Qrow sent a quick message to Jimmy, telling him that he wasn’t feeling well. The other would assume it was related to his alcohol withdrawal and he was willing to take advantage of that assumption. Hopefully the tall raven would pass the information onto everyone else. He had no intention of leaving his rooms the next day and prayed he’d be left alone to try to get himself back together. 

~

Being in Jimmy’s personal quarters was always a bit weird to him. The man was just so reserved that he actually felt the need to stand up straight and pay attention when he walked through the door. He hated it. If he hadn’t been so damned curious as to why he was being summoned (again, and not to the office this time) he would have just ignored the message and taken a mission to claim ignorance. Instead he found himself knocking on the door, second guessing if this was really a good idea. (Clover might have James’ mark but Qrow would still be as quiet as he could around the three men without making it obvious that he was avoiding talking. Maybe he should take a vow of silence until Salem was defeated or something. That should make things easier.) 

The door opening startled him out of his thoughts. Crimson eyes blinked at his friend (out of uniform?) confused as to why he seemed relieved to see him. He’d only missed one day, it wasn’t like he’d been injured or dying.

“Qrow, please come in.” 

The relief in the man’s voice, on his face, was bizarre. Had something happened without him knowing? Following the broad shoulders into the living room, Qrow fought to keep himself from looking around to see what had changed since his last visit. (Part of it was the spy gathering intel, part of it was just being nosy.) 

“Have a seat, I’ll get us some drinks.” The smaller hunter nodded silently, moving to take a seat on the couch, while he waited for the other to return from the kitchen. He offered a small smile of thanks when he was handed a glass of what looked to be juice. James had clasped his hands in front of him, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his fists, a thoughtful frown on his face. Probably planning out what he wanted to say. He’d just brought the glass up to his lips when he saw it. 

The loose sleeve of Jimmy’s shirt had slid down his arm, revealing his wrist and forearm… and the soulmark it held.

_“You’re twice the man they think you are, not half, for all that you’ve survived.”_

The slanted lettering is familiar, so is the green clover and horseshoe emblem on his inner forearm. Qrow drew a deep breath as subtly as possible to steady himself and took a drink. (He wished it was something more potent, he might be getting better but the need was still in him.) He probably stared at the soulmark longer than he should (the vice around his chest, his heart, squeezing tighter with every second) but thankfully the Atlesian was too deep in thought to notice it.

“Qrow, I wanted to ask… Have you been to a doctor about your condition?”

Condition? Like it was a sickness he could just take a pill or syrup to fix? Keeping to his self-imposed silence, Qrow settled on a mild glower. The elder sighed, apparently having expected as much.

“I know it seems outlandish but there are some medications that will help mitigate the symptoms of withdrawal and help curb the cravings. Additionally I believe talking to a counselor may help you deal with whatever cause the need to drink in the first place,” he gracefully ignored the snort of disbelief, “and will help improve your overall health.” James’s royal blue eyes met the skeptical wine red. “You’re my friend and while you’re here I will provide any possible help I can offer to you. You may not believe this but we were all quite worried about you yesterday.” 

The younger hunter hunched his shoulders, looking away when faced with the soft compassion being offered. It hurt too much now that he knew Clover and James were meant for each other. (They had to know, neither of them seemed concerned with hiding the soulmark or acted worried about others seeing them.) He glanced back to see the worried frown creasing the handsome face. Oh, right. Jimmy was expecting an actual response.

“You don’t gotta worry about me Jimmy. I can take care of myself.” He stood up and started for the door, considering the conversation over but felt a hand wrap around his wrist. (The same way Clover’s words were wrapped around Jimmy’s.) Qrow looked back over his shoulder, refusing to look down at the hand holding on to him. He didn’t need to risk seeing the soulmark again. He ended up looking away, back to the door, his only escape, because he couldn’t hold the tender gaze being aimed at him. That look wasn’t meant for him.

“Qrow please, let us help you. You and the others have shown me I don’t have to do everything on my own. You don’t have to either.” 

Gods, did he have to dig the knife in and twist it like that? Wasn’t crushing the heart beneath his brand enough? Why couldn’t he just let him go? “I’ve been doing it on my own for this long. No reason to put my troubles on everyone else now.” The grip tightened minutely when he tried to pull free. Stubborn bastard! He just wanted to get back to his room where he could properly breathe around the vice constricting his chest.

“You aren’t putting anything on us Qrow! We’re asking you to let us in! We want to help you. Clover and Tai talked to Pietro about medical help yesterday while you were recovering. The kids spent their off time in the library researching withdrawal and depression and what to do to help. You don’t have to be afraid of us.”

“Afraid of you? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You shut us out because you’re afraid we’ll hurt you. I’m telling you, we won’t. Let us take care of you until you’re better. We care about you, Qrow.”

Qrow twisted free of the restraining hand, his eyes burning. (He thought he’d cried all his tears out when he saw Clover’s soulmark. Guess he was wrong.) “You’ve lost your goddamn mind Jimmy.” He walked out the door without a backwards glance before the taller raven could respond, heading back to his quarters and barricading himself inside where he wouldn’t be disturbed. (He couldn’t handle another encounter like that from anyone.)

~

After several restless nights with only managing a minimal amount of sleep, Qrow was debating the pros and cons of leaving his room, (it had been three days since he left Jimmy’s place and he was running low on food since he didn’t keep much on hand to begin with, starvation couldn’t really be that bad right? he’d gone long periods of time without food before) when there was a very determined, decisive (painfully familiar) knock that resounded through his quarters. (The thought of diving out the window crossed his mind but Tai probably had Ruby and Yang looking out for him.) The knock echoed again, causing him to glance at his bedroom. The additional door would buy him a few minutes but he had no doubt the blond brute would be able to break through if he were really intent on it. (And the knock sounded like he was.) So to spare himself the long term loss of privacy that came with missing a door, he grabbed his wallet and walked to the door, opening it in time to see the fist raise for a third (and final) knock. 

He brushed past the blond without a glance. “Going shopping.” 

There was an irritated growl behind him and heavy footsteps followed. For all the heat his friend emitted, Qrow felt a chill go down his spine, as if a predator was stalking after him. Tai held his silence for a while, apparently waiting to see if he would break it first. (Tough luck, Qrow was still staying as silent as he could. If Tai wanted to talk, he’d have to start.) “You wanna tell me what’s going on with you?”

 _Not really._ “Just a rough patch Tai. I just need some time to work through it since I stopped drinking.” The store he chose was close to the Academy and usually stayed well stocked due to all the students frequenting it. He grabbed a basket and started scanning the isles.

“Uh-huh. And that’s why you’ve been holed up the last few days, not even checking your scroll?” Years of practice allowed the raven to ignore the bite of that harsh tone. He didn’t know what to make of the rest of it though, the hurt and worry layered underneath.

“Wasn’t in the right mind to deal with anyone. Still not but looks like I don’t have a choice.” He tossed whatever he thought he might want in the basket and headed to check out. He still hadn’t looked at Tai and he kept his answers short out of habit. If he got lucky (HA!) maybe the brawler would get frustrated enough that he would leave him alone.

“You could have at least sent a message out.” Tai followed him out of the store and back to the Academy. Looked like his former school partner wasn’t going to go away that easily. 

“Why?”

“Why? Why!? Are you serious? Qrow, nobody’s heard from you in days! We were worried!”

“Worried? Why? About what?” Qrow stopped to face the dragon, confused as to why it was such a big deal. He used to go months without talking to anyone, why was everyone getting upset about him keeping to himself for a few days? The blond looked like the bird had just shot him without his arua up, which just confused him more. 

Pale blue eyes closed, the blond taking a few seconds to compose himself. Qrow nearly flinched when they opened again, far too kind and soft for him to bear. “Qrow, we were worried that something had happened to you. The kind of withdrawal that you are going through could be life threatening if certains symptoms appear and we had no way of knowing if you were okay. Not to mention your depression. Have you looked in a mirror these last few days? We didn’t know if you…” A calloused hand rested on his shoulder. “Please don’t go dark on us like that again. If you need space then fine, just give us something to know you’re alright.”

“Fine. Dunno why it matters so much but… I guess I could message at least once a day.” He started to turn to walk away but the hand on his shoulder wouldn’t let go. What was it with these men holding him in place with one hand like that?

“It matters because you’re our friend, our family! We love you Qrow and we need to know you’re okay. I know I haven’t been the best at keeping tabs on you in the past and I’m sorry. Ever since we went to Beacon you’ve been one of the best things in my life. Even when we had our disagreements I never wished you gone. I should have been there for you when you needed me.”

 _Oh god._ Qrow’s lungs froze, his shoulder went numb with the missing words that would never burn, ice running down his arm. He pulled away from the supporting touch that kept him anchored, shaking limbs barely keeping his bags from falling. “You can’t mean that Tai. Not about me.” He turned and all but ran back to his quarters, flat out ignoring the calls of his name from behind him. He couldn’t face the other. Not now.

~

He spent another five days locked up in his room, hiding from the rest of the world. (He kept his promise to send one message a day. He never sent it to the same person twice. They would just have to tell each other he was fine.) By the time the sixth day came he was far too restless to remain inside and used his scroll to take a mission. Something simple, just a patrol on Mantel’s wall. A few hours to get outside and breathe the crisp, cold air of Solitas. He should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

He didn’t know who all was keeping tabs on the mission board but he wasn’t even surprised (more resigned) to find Clover waiting for him at the airship bay for transport down. He knew without even looking that the Ace had signed up as his partner for the mission. (He didn’t need a partner, especially not for something as small as a patrol.) After sparing the other only a cursory glance, (Kingfisher was in it’s place at his belt so he was obviously ready to go) he walked into the airship with only a small nod of greeting. There would be no point in arguing so he didn’t bother. (Too many words involved anyways.) 

The cheerful brunette tried to strike up a friendly conversation but Qrow refused to give more than the barest answers necessary. When that failed he moved on to telling Qrow all the things he’d missed out on in the time he’d exiled himself. Without meaning to, Qrow found himself relaxing in the Captain’s presence, a small smile on his lips as the taller man recounted a minor prank war started between Nora and Yang that had consumed the school to include all of the students. It had taken James, Winter, Taiyang, and all of the Ace-Ops in combination with all of the teachers to bring a stop to it. Qrow was actually thankful he’d been safely in his room for that. (There was the subtle implication that the kids had started the war because they were trying to distract themselves from his absence. He ignored it. There was no way he had that much of an affect on them. He wasn’t that important to them. Even Ruby knew it. She was the one who’d told him so.)

Everything went well enough. (There were more Grimm to fight than usual, probably his fault. It was always his fault.) The two of them cleared the area and went to grab something to eat before they started back to the pickup point. Qrow’s whole body tensed, ready for impact, when Clover gently grabbed him by the elbow to turn him so they were facing each other. (Qrow had kept from facing him the whole time, save a few moments in battle that couldn’t be avoided.) 

“Don’t.” Begging. He’d been reduced to begging before Clover had even spoken a word, his lips had only just parted. Teal eyes flicked over his face, taking in every detail. He didn’t know what kind of broken expression he wore but it was enough that the younger man stepped closer and lifted his other hand, holding him by both elbows now. Qrow closed his eyes, the only escape he had without a fight, and fought to keep his breathing steady.

“Qrow, please just listen.” One hand left his arm, reappearing on his jaw to tip his head up. He refused to open his eyes, stubbornly denying the other eye contact. “I don’t know what’s going on in that pretty little head of your’s but you really need to talk to Taiyang and James. And the kids after that. You may not believe it but they do care and have been worried sick. We just want you to come back to us all.”

Qrow shook his head, dislodging the gentle touch. “Don’t do this to me. Just…”

“Qrow…”

He pulled free of the loose grip, stumbling back from the Ace. He could feel him reaching out to him and pulled back even farther, not wanting to get caught again. “Be happy with what you have Clove. Don’t ruin it because of me.” He turned and took a few running steps, shifting mid-stride and flying back to the Academy with his own wings. He should have flown down on his own, he never should have taken the mission to begin with…

If he flew fast enough he could pick up some more things from the store and hide out in his room again. He should just leave Atlas really. They’d be better off without him distracting them all and he wouldn’t be able to destroy anything if he was far enough away. He just wasn’t sure where he should go if he did leave. Maybe he could scout the Deadland Wastes for Jimmy the way he used to for Oz.

~

Qrow knew his semblance wasn’t the only thing to blame for the situation he currently found himself in as he looked down at the clothes that were left for him. It wasn’t much of a comfort.

He’d managed to hide for another week and a half before he hadn’t been able to bear being inside anymore. He’d thought that flying out to Amity to check for stray Grimm would be a safe way to get out and stretch his wings. He’d already been inside the mines, unable to get out, when he heard the rumble of trucks. He cursed silently. There was no way that was a coincidence, the mission board had been clear of any supply runs to the tower. He had checked before he left his room. Which meant that whoever was in the trucks was there looking for him. 

The former tribesman slipped into a small crevice where he was hidden but could still see the loading zone. Sure enough when the truck pulled up Team RWBY hopped out of one while Tai and Clover climbed out of the other with _James and Winter._ His head thunked back against the wall. Their voices were muffled over the distance but he could see them unloading the supplies with the robotic help brought along. It didn’t take long before everything was done and they split up to search the area (either looking for stray Grimm or trying to find him). Winter and Weiss stayed in the main area, ensuring he couldn’t slip out while the others went deeper. 

Eventually they had regrouped and James had sent Winter and Team RWBY back with most of the trucks. Qrow sighed in resignation. Of course the three men would stay behind. They stayed in the main area, chatting (mostly Tai and Clover) until a message came through on James’ scroll. The men had then retreated inside and Qrow took the opportunity to access the main entrance, only to find a powerful blizzard in full swing, preventing him from leaving. Planned. This whole thing had to have been planned around trapping the four of them inside the mines with the blizzard. The hunter had turned to go back inside and find somewhere relatively comfortable to hide when he tripped over a hidden wire and a bucket came crashing down, landing on his shoulders and spilling whatever liquid inside down his back and legs. There was a note on the pan that had Yang’s distinct scrawl on it.

_You brought this on yourself. There are new clothes in the west arena changing room._

Qrow wondered what they had dumped on him to even need new clothes when he felt a strong chill along his back. He twisted around to try to look and pieces of his outfit started falling off of him. Hydrochloric acid. The brats had dumped one of the few acids known to disintegrate cloth without hurting skin on him. He swore and went to the changing room. Given the fact that his clothes were quickly becoming non existent he didn’t have any choice but to do what they wanted. (At least they hadn’t left him to run around naked.) And he needed to clean Harbinger before the acid did any damage to the weapon. (He made sure to protect it from all kinds of things but acid would eventually get through to it if he didn’t do something fast.)

In the training room (after locking the doors) was a kit with everything needed to neutralize the acid and wash himself up in the showers (the brats took the towels for some reason and he ended up using the hand dryers to dry off.). Then he found the clothes that were styled to look like his usual combat outfit. He slipped on the (very short) combat shorts (that actually looked like they may be panties but he wasn’t in a position to complain) they’d left behind and looked over the rest of the clothes. If the acid and note had been confirmation that Bale and Yang were in on this then the clothes screamed Weiss and Ruby. 

The shirt was slick in his hands, shimmering see through material that would do nothing to hide his scars or, more importantly, the blue soulbrand on his heart. The pants, when he slid them on, were a soft lace that hugged his skin and offered teasing samples of his pale legs. They also didn’t do much to cover the words Tai had left on his thigh, the blond’s emblem wasn’t even fully covered by the combat shorts. Anyone familiar with it would recognize the yellow symbol. He’d hoped that Clover’s words would be covered by whatever socks or shoes they’d left behind but neither were tall enough to cover his ankles. Clover’s green mark stood out strongly even beneath the black lace. The cape they’d left for him was red lace (he gave them points for keeping the bottom tattered and the vines and leaves embroidered on the shirt) and was worthless for hiding any of his soulmarks.

Once he was dressed (as well as he could be anyways) Qrow shifted, the marks didn’t carry over or at least if they did they were hidden by his feathers, which was much better than letting them see him. The bird carefully made his way back out to the main cavern, finding a perch high up where he was less likely to be spotted. He could out-wait the three men and it was a safe bet that they would leave once the blizzard had passed so it would be safe for him to fly back to his room at the Academy. 

~

It had taken a whole night for the blizzard to die out and even longer for the men to decide to head back. As they were climbing into the truck Qrow caught sight of green on the back of Tai’s neck. He was too far away to make out the writing but the clover and horseshoe mark was unmistakable. When had Clover marked the blond? Had Tai branded Clover too? What about James and Tai? He shook off the thoughts. It didn’t matter. None of them would ever wear his brand.

For just a few moments, as he took flight and lifted up to the clear blue sky intending to just fly for a bit and enjoy the freedom of his wings, Qrow considered just flying away and letting the crow inside take over. It wouldn’t be an awful way to live. He knew he wouldn’t though. No matter how bad things got he couldn’t give up again. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and flew back to where he was (hopefully) needed. 

By the time Qrow had returned to the floating city, his mind was much calmer and the sun was setting. He felt relaxed and at ease enough that he found an out of the way place to shift back near the gardens. The scythe wielder took in a deep breath of the night air and released it, starting to walk through the gardens at a leisurely pace. It wasn’t until he tucked his hand into his pockets and felt the soft lace that he remembered he wasn’t wearing his normal clothes. The reminder that all three of his soulbrands were on display sent a bolt of panic through him and the raven immediately turned to rush back to his room. 

Entering the building he almost hit some poor fellow with the door. The other had been ready to say something to him but Qrow hadn’t stopped, tossing a quick apology over his shoulder and catching sight of the wide eyes and shocked expression instead of the indignant anger he’d expected. He kept going. It was only thanks to his quick reflexes that he kept a pair of older students from running into him and falling as he ascended the stairs. He set them right, confused by the red faces and intent stares as he stepped past them to keep going. He didn’t care. It only mattered that he reached his room. He could hear a small group coming down the hall to his left but if he was fast enough he’d pass before they reached him. A thud sounded from his right causing him to turn and walk backwards to see what had happened. Apparently someone had run into a door. Probably his fault.

Qrow managed to make it to his room with only one more incident (someone had tripped and fell). Behind the safety of the locked door he slid down to the floor, resting his back against the wall. The sound of his scroll ringing caused him to jump. Huffing in annoyance he checked who was calling. 

_Tai._

Declined. 

He didn’t need to talk to anyone right now. He just needed to get over it. He’d known that his soulmates were never meant for him, regardless of what people thought. Fate had never been kind to him. It rang again. 

_Clover._

Declined.

He would go with his first plan and scout Salem’s territory for Jimmy. The three of them could work things out even if James and Taiyang weren’t bearing each other’s marks. Clover could keep them together. 

He clenched his eyes shut, fighting off the burn of forming tears, trying to force the weight off his chest. The door jerked open and Qrow shot up to stand, falling into a defensive stance without thinking. James entered the room, hands up in surrender, with Tai and Clover behind him, all three in civilian clothes. Vermillion eyes darted between them, the slender hunter backing away subtly. The weight became heavier. It hurt to breathe. Why were they all here? Oh! He lifted his arms to cover the blue brand on his chest, turning his left hip away and keeping his left ankle hidden behind his right as much as he could. They’d been seen by several people on the way to his room and Jimmy’s had been prominently on display- someone must have told them. They had to have come to tell him that they were each other’s soulmates.

He saw James falter when he covered himself and Tai looked heartbroken. Clover looked determined though, and confusingly enough bent down and yanked the right leg of his pants up to his knee. Qrow stared at the black, right swept wing and gear styled like an eye on his shin. He couldn’t make out all the words wrapped around the brunette’s calf but he already knew what they said.

_“Be happy with what you have Clove. Don’t ruin it because of me.”_

Movement from Tai and James brought his attention to them. Tai had lifted his shirt and tugged down the edge of his pants enough to show off the black wing and scrunched, small script that filled the space below his navel between his hips. (Qrow could feel his face burning.)

_“You can’t mean that Tai. Not about me.”_

Qrow’s bewildered attention locked onto the mark on James’ outer shoulder when the man removed his shirt, his mark, above the words.

_“You’ve lost your goddamn mind Jimmy.”_

They were returned. All of his soulbrands went both ways. James turned so that Qrow could see the yellow mark covering the back of his ribs.

_“If you need anything, just ask.”_

Tai and Clover took his cue and both took off their shirts. On the back of Tai’s right shoulder were James’s words and symbol.

_“What do you need me to do?”_

He already knew Clover’s mark was on the back of his neck but now he was close enough to read it.

_“Whatever I can do to help, I will.”_

Clover had turned so he could see his back as well. Blazed between his shoulder blades was the blond’s emblem. With the most fitting words for their location Qrow had ever seen.

_“Don’t worry, I got your back!”_

So not only were they all his soulmates and he their’s but they were each other’s too. That was… a relief actually. He barely kept from collapsing with the rush of learning none of them would be left out. Not even him. The lithe hunter felt a gentle tug on his arm and opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see Tai holding his elbow, trying to pull him back around. What..? Oh! They wanted to see his soulmarks. 

Ducking his head, Qrow first presented his leg with Clover’s emblem. The younger man drew closer, kneeling down to take his ankle in his hand and lift the lace out of the way. Tai’s hand kept him steady as Clover’s thumb reverently traced the green brand and black writing, drawing a shiver from the smaller raven. The hands set his foot back down and one lifted to his hip, turning him for Tai’s inspection. The blond’s hand was hot against his skin as he tugged down the edge of his pants to get a better look. Qrow’s breath caught in his throat at the look in those pale blue eyes. Brushing his finger over the writing across his thigh, Tai stepped back and to the side his face a bit rueful, making room for James to reach out to the mark on his chest. The intent deep blue gaze followed the writing, regret tinging his expression as he read the words he’d branded on his soulmate.

It was no wonder Qrow had hidden from them. From the look of Tai, his brand hadn’t been all that kind either. He took the pale hand and led them all to the living room. They had some things to discuss. Leaving his three soulmates to get comfortable, he went to the kitchen to retrieve drinks for them all. Tai followed him to help carry the glasses. The voices of the other two carried across the short distance.

“Did you really hate the idea of being bound to us so much?”

“No!... No… I just… Summer branded Tai and you and Jimmy branded each other… I thought…”

“You thought that they were all one-sided. You belonged to us but none of us belonged to you.”

“Figured it would turn out that way with my luck, you know?”

They returned to the living room in time to see Clover reach over from his seat on the couch to place a reassuring hand on Qrow’s knee where he was sitting curled up in a chair. The two of them set the drinks down on the coffee table and joined Clover on the couch. 

“Clover and I didn’t mark each other until after I marked you. And the rest of the marks showed up while you were running from us.”

“You brought us all together Qrow.” Tai smiled at him, soft and caring and everything Qrow needed. 

“So… What now?” Wine eyes drifted over his three soulmates. It was Clover who answered.

“Now, we’re going to go to James’ place and have dinner and maybe watch a movie after. Then we’re going to curl up and sleep in the big ass bed James just bought for us and tomorrow we’re going to treat you the way we’ve been wanting to.”

~

Qrow burrowed into the bed, Tai pressed into his back, Clover scooting up to him in front and James was sliding into the bed behind the brunette. There was still a lot for them to talk about, issues to sort out and insecurities to sooth, but he felt lighter than he ever had before. They would work things out between them, and together they would take on the Grimm and Salem. It would take work and effort but they would come out of it just fine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Brand On My Skin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458014) by [thequietcanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian)




End file.
